Gone Wrong
by rissydoll
Summary: He was finally going to confess. But it all sort of... fell apart right in front of him. [Kairiku, onesided Soriku]


**Redoing it. Duh. Just like all the others. Probably only spelling changes, but who knows.**

**Disclaimer:**** I totally don't own any of the characters.**

**Warnings:**** OOCness, man. Duh. Shonen-ai. Of course. It's an AU. And Sora's got some homicidal tendencies. But only a little.**

**Summary:**** He finally got up the nerve, and then his love just had to go and ruin it.**

**x.x.x**

_**Gone Wrong**_

It was just supposed to be like any other day. No problems, no worries, no work, no nothing. Just doing nothing with his two best friends. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Both of his friends were supposed to meet him at his house two hours ago. It was always the place where they would hang out. They even had a tree house in the backyard. It was small, yes, but it was cozy. It was home. And they were both supposed to meet him there, but Selphie had called Kairi and said she had a problem. They all knew it involved Tidus somehow, so they let it go and told Kairi it wouldn't be a problem. So Riku was the only one who showed.

And now, as they sat in the tree house, just the two of them, Sora was finally going to confess. He was finally going to tell Riku that it wasn't Kairi he liked, it was him. But when he opened his mouth to say it, Riku started talking. He started talking about how yes, he knows Sora likes Kairi, but he likes Kairi too. And that no, he wasn't going to let it get in the way of their friendship, but he was going to start getting competitive. And he kept going on and on and on about how much he liked Kairi, and that he thinks she might just like him back. And Sora sat there, mouth hanging open, tears welling up in his eyes and a lump forming in his throat.

When Riku finally looked over at Sora and saw his state, he apologized for talking about how much he liked Kairi, but he wanted to make it clear that he would not give up. And when Sora didn't say anything after Riku asked him how he felt about that, Riku got fed up and left, despite the fact he was supposed to be staying the night with Sora. And Sora thinks he heard Riku say something about how he was a baby if he was letting it get to him that bad. But he can't really be too sure, because the pounding in his ears was drowning out everything else.

Sora sat there in the tree house, replaying that scene over and over again in his head. And he realized that yes, he was crying, but at least he wasn't full-on sobbing he told himself. And he kept trying to get the lump in his throat to go away, and it wouldn't. He just wanted to tell Riku, but his plans were ruined. All ruined. And all because of Kairi.

KAIRI! She was the cause of all this. It was all her fault. Ever since she moved into their town, everything was thrown out of whack. He found himself with a crush on her, and ignoring his best friend, letting her take his place. Then as soon as he's over it and realizes his feelings for his best friend, he finds out that said best friend likes her. A lot. And it hurt. And he couldn't stop himself from thinking that maybe, just maybe, he'd like to get rid of her. I mean, sure he loved her, but she just seemed to be causing so much trouble. He thought that maybe, if he got rid of her, then Riku would like him.

He holes himself up in his house for the next few days. His friends call for him, they go to his house, but he refuses to speak to them. And when he finally does emerge, he's surprised to see that Kairi and Riku's relationship has already progressed. They are going out, and they are so affectionate in public. It makes him sick, and he glares at her constantly. Riku seems to think that he's glaring at him, though, and confronts him. Tells him he had his chance, and he blew it when he wouldn't leave his house. Sora sighs and tells him he's got it all wrong. That he needs to tell him something. Riku once again tells him he had his chance, and walks off to be with his girlfriend.

So now, Sora's stuck. Stuck without someone to love. And he's become somewhat anti-social. He really only communicates with people during school. And he became distant. From everyone. When he saw Riku and Kairi, he couldn't help but think that he should have done away with her when he had the chance. It would have made it so much easier, y'know? But now all he can do is watch. Watch and hope and pray that Riku'll stop liking Kairi and start liking him. But he knows that will never happen. So he's stuck. And it'll always be "Riku and Kairi," never "Riku and Sora." And it'll never be "Riku and Sora and Kairi" again. But… Riku's happy. So he'll be fine.

And when Riku and Kairi run up to him and start talking to him, like it's the same as it always was, he just smiles and nods at the right times, knowing it'll always be like this. It's like he's on the outside looking in. Like he's in an alternate universe. He knows that he'll never be as happy as them. But he's content, knowing they haven't **completely** forgotten about him.

But still. Sometimes when he looks at them, he imagines it's him that's holding Riku's hand. Because that's the way it should have been. But somewhere along the way, they met a strange little girl who had no friends, and she messed up their destinies.

And now he feels like he's on the other side of the world.

**x.x.x**

**Drama. Relationship drama. Whoo-freaking-who. **

**Anyways, just spelling changes, like I said.**

**-''Rissa**


End file.
